Finally
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana saat pertama mereka. Ia ingat wajah Sungmin yang menangis dan berteriak kesakitan seperti seorang gadis perawan yang diperkosa. Dan setiap memikirkan itu... KyuMin, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon! RnR :D


**Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment, Themselves, Their Parents, ELF  
><strong>

**Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP?**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight Pairing : HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, HanChul, Yewook**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari dengan mudah menerobos celah-celah garden yang tersangkut di di jendela kamar mungil tapi rapi tersebut. Seorang pemuda pecinta pink di dalamnya mulai tersadar dari alam tidurnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit di kasur empuknya sebelum membuka matanya perlahan untuk membiasakan diri menerima cahaya.<p>

BRAK!

"Minnie saranghae~" dengan PSP di tangan kiri serta penghapus dan penggaris di tangan kanan, pemuda pecinta game itu menerjang Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar dan memeluknya.

Setelah menguap sedikit, mengeluarkan malaikat ngantuk dari mulutnya, "sesak, Kyunnie~" katanya dan dengan cepat tangannya menabok pantat-agak-tepos-nya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, dengan sok cute memajukan bibirnya, memasang pose ngambek ala anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon oleh pembantunya. "Aku 'kan kangen, Minnie-ku. Sudah hampir 4 bulan kita tidak bertemu." ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih tercintanya. Kekasih? Ya. Sudahlah, ini kenyataannya, tak usah protes!

"Kemarin pagi 'kan kita bahkan sarapan sepiring berdua, Kyunnie~ aku tidak pikun... Sekarang lepaskan aku dan segera kerjakan PR-mu!"

"Uuuh..." Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari kamar mungil yang didominasi warna pink sampai ke dalam lemari tersebut.

Sungmin hanya melihat kekasihnya yang keluar dengan menghentakkan kakinya tanda ngambek dari tempat tidur dan tersenyum oleh tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya. Ayolah, seorang seme seharusnya lebih menjaga sedikit wibawanya. Atau karena dia maknae? Entahlah...

Ngomong-ngomong masalah 'hampir 4 bulan tidak bertemu' itu... Sebenarnya bukan soal pertemuan mereka, tapi pertemuan 'malam' mereka. Sudah hampir 4 bulan Kyuhyun membujuk kekasihnya untuk mau 'melakukannya' lagi, tetapi sejak 'kejadian' pertamanya itu, Sungmin tidak mau lagi melakukannya. Alasannya sakit.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana saat pertama mereka. Ia ingat wajah Sungmin yang menangis dan berteriak kesakitan seperti seorang gadis perawan yang diperkosa. Dan setiap memikirkan itu, 'adik kecil' sang evil-maknae selalu 'bangun' dan jika mulai begitu, apalagi jika ia berkumpul bersama para hyung-nya, ia harus segera ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan 'adik'nya yang haus akan sentuhan. Ahh...

Seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun menggoreskan pensilnya dengan cepat. Ia sekarang sedang mengerjakan PR yang diberi oleh gurunya sambil membayangkan wajah Sungmin. Tak lama, celananya mulai terlihat menggembung di bagian selangkangannya, 'aah, harus ke kamar mandi nih...' ia segera berdiri. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Kibum memanggilnya.

"Kyu, cepat selesaikan PR-mu. Sebentar lagi aku berangkat.

Memang ia akan memberikan tugasnya kepada Kibum,kakak kelasnya yang akan memberikan pada teman sekelasnya dan mengumpulkannya pada guru pelajaran matematika. Sekalian memberikan contekan pada teman-temannya. Hei, ayolah... Seperti kalian tidak pernah melakukannya saja.

Mengapa Kibum sekolah? Karena ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya kemaren sehingga hari ini ia free job.

"Oh, oke," Kyuhyun segera terduduk lagi. Ia baru mengerjakan setengahnya. Maka dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengerjakan soal itu. Untung saja Kyuhyun adalah seorang jenius yang suka bermain dengan angka. Ia terus menggoreskan pensil di buku itu dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang terus menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya, 'sabarlah 'adik'ku, jangan berontak!' pikirnya saat kakinya tidak bisa rapat lagi. Celananya tidak sempit, mengingat ia baru bangun tidur dan hanya mengenakan boxer hitam longgar dan kaus abu-abu tipis tanpa lengan.

"5x/5 = 35/5. x = 7" gumamnya. 'Kenapa ngasi soal anak SMP sih? Ga ada yang lebih menantang, apa?' pikirnya. Tepat saat ia menyelesaikan soal terakhir, Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun segera memberikan buku tugasnya pada Kibum yang langsung pamit.

"Lain kali jangan mau disuruh sama gameKyu ini!" kata Eeteuk yang mengantarkan adiknya yang paling pendiam sampai pintu.

Kyuhyun yang dibelakangnya cemberut, "terserah Kibum hyung dong..."

Eeteuk lalu menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Ia menatap maknae-nya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat bagian bawah perut si evil itu. Iapun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "yang sabar ya..." dan bergerak ke dapur, hendak menyiapkan sarapan dengan Ryeowook yang sudah stand by di dapur.

"Te-Teuki hyung..." Kyuhyun menahan gerak Eeteuk, "Err, mau nanya..." katanya dengan malu-malu, "bagaimana cara Kangin hyung membujukmu melakukan 'this' and 'that'?"

Eeteuk membulatkan matanya, "ooh, jangan tanya aku, aku malu..." katanya dengan muka memerah dan berlalu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat eldest hyung-nya itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Iapun segera mencari Kangin, tapi terhenti saat merasa sakit di bagian 'anu'nya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi ternyata kamar mandinya ada yang menggunakan. Ia lalu melanjutkan petualangannya menuju kamar mandi belakang. 'Jangan ada yang mandiii...' pikirnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah 'diri'nya yang satu lagi.

Untung baginya kamar mandi belakang lagi kosong. Segera ia masuk dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Samar-samar, dari luar kamar mandi terdengar suara desahannya yang berat, "aaah~ sungminnie~" membuat Ryeowook dan Eeteuk yang berada di dapur yang dekat kamar mandi itu memerah dikedua pipinya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin segera bangkit dari tidur setelah melakukan gerakan peregangan di kasurnya yang nyaman. Ia mengambil handuk yang disangkutkan di sangkutan pakaian di belakang pintu kamarnya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi kecil yang berada di kamarnya.

Ia menghidupkan shower setelah membuka seluruh piyamanya. Ia membasahi dirinya dari kepala sampai bawah. Terbayang olehnya wajah kekasihnya yang menatapnya khawatir dengan kabut nafsu dan cinta dimatanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun memanjanya, berusaha mengalihkannya dari sakit walau sakit itu tetap menderanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih sisi tubuh paling pribadinya dan memijatnya pelan merasakan perubahannya dari lemas menjadi tegang dan sangat keras. "Ahh, Kyunnie~ uhh... Mmm..." tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera meneriakkan nama kekasihnya dengan teriakan tertahan saat ia mencapai klimaks. Dan dengan itu, ia melanjutkan mandinya yang damai. Ahh...

..::'''::..::'''..::'''::..

"Anak-anaaaak! Sarapan sudah selesai..." Eeteuk berteriak sambil memukul-mukul panci dengan spatula, membuat suara ribut yang bakal membangunkan adik-adiknya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sungmin memakai bajunya dengan cepat. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi perutnya dengan jelas saat ini. Saat ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya, sesuatu yang tinggi dan kurus menerjangnya.

"Minnie saranghae~" seru Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi numpang di kamar mandi sang umma, lalu memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang limbung, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Saranghae Kyunnie~" balas Sungmin mesra lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

Blush.

Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak tepat di depan kamar Sungmin memerah melihat adegan mesra sahabatnya.

"Donghae-ah..." panggil Eunhyuk lirih sambil melongokkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie-ah?" Donghae keluar kamar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan couple di depannya itu. Ia melihat Eunhyuk sambil senyum-senyum dan mulai memeluk dan menciumi pasangannya.

Heechul keluar dari kamarnya dengan meringis-ringis menahan sakit di bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya, disusul Hankyung di belakangnya yang berusaha menolong Heechul agar dapat berjalan dengan benar.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat 2 couple tengah bermesraan di ruang tengah, "Ya! Ya! Sudah mesra-mesraannya! Kita sarapan!" seru Heechul, sukses menghentikan kegiatan adik-adiknya yang kini berwajah merah semua.

"Teuki chagi~ apa menu hari ini?" Kangin berjalan melewati mereka dan langsung menuju dapur, diikuti 3 couple mesra di belakangnya.

Eeteuk tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat kelaparan, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Taraaa~" jawabnya riang, mendapat senyuman geli dari adik-adiknya yang lain.

Merekapun mengelilingi meja makan bundar dan mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Tawa hangat mewarnai kegiatan mereka, sesekali mengumbar kemesraan di depan member lain. Hanya Ryeowook yang mendengus melihat mereka bermesraan, mengingat Yesung belum kembali dari job-nya.

..::'''::..::'''..::'''::..

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka selesai makan, manager Super Junior memanggil mereka untuk segera bersiap berangkat ke lokasi kerja mereka.

Merekapun segera berangkat memakai mini bus yang sudah disediakan.

..::'''::..::'''..::'''::..

"Wookie, you did best!" komentar Sungmin di belakang panggung, setelah mereka selesai konser.

Ryeowook memasang senyum manis, "terimakasih... Hyung juga the best." balasnya.

"Apa aku juga?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaa, tentu saja BabyKyu, you always do your best." kali ini sang leader berkomentar.

Heechul dan Hankyung menampakkan diri, "Bagaimana fanservice terbaru kami?" celetuk Hankyung dengan bahasa Korea yang masih terdengar agak aneh.

"Gila! You two the best. Lain kali kalian bisa melakukan adegan yadong di panggung!" dengus Donghae iri karena kedua hyung-nya ini berani mengumbar kemesraan.

"Ya! Ya! Tidak boleh iri~" Heechul tertawa.

"Tapi yang tadi betul-betul Hot. Ya 'kan, Teuki chagi?" Kangin bergabung dan langsung memeluk Eeteuk mesra, dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Sungmin yang dari tadi mendengar hanya tertawa saja.

"Kalian ini, bisa-bisanya french kiss sambil berpose tidak senonoh di depan fans. Biasanya 'kan cuma ciuman biasa... Aah, aku malu sekaliii..." akhirnya sang aegyo king ikut nimbrung.

"Itu sudah biasa. Kami hanya mau sharing saja... Ya 'kan Hannie~" Heechul mencium sekilas bibir Hankyung yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan merangkul Sungmin, "kenapa kau yang harus malu, my Minnie? Tapi... Melihat adegan seperti itu secara langsung memang lebih menggairahkan daripada menonton koleksi Hyukkie hyung. Benar 'kan, Minnie?" komentar Kyuhyun, berharap uke tercintanya mau melakukan 'adegan pembuktian cinta' dengannya nanti malam.

"Hell, yeah... Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Oke? Kau menyakitiku, Kyunnie." kata Sungmin dengan nada merengek.

Dan itu membuat seisi ruangan dipenuhi gelak tawa dan celetukan iseng, "Sabar Kyu~" dari Hankyung.

"Ya! Kyunnie, kau bisa 'menghukum'nya nanti malam. Kerjai dia sampai habis!" seru Donghae semangat.

Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya, "no way!" aku akan kabur nanti."

"Sungmin-ku tega..." isak Kyuhyun pilu. "Lihat tuh, KangTeuk couple!" lanjutnya.

"Eh?" kata mereka serentak. Pemandangan yang diberikan... Uhh, luar biasa... Kangin menindih tubuh kurus sang leader dan menciuminya ganas dengan tangan menjelajah kemana-mana.

"Hm?" yang ditunjuk berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak. Dan dengan cueknya Kangin melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda dengan Eeteuk yang wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini.

Kembali gelak tawa dan dengusan terdengar. Ahh, benar-benar hidup yang bahagia.

"Kyu, aku mau bicara..." Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya member SuJu.

Donghae berdehem sebelum berkomentar, "well... Aku baru percaya kalau Minnie hyung memang sebegitu tidak maunya melakukan hubungan intim." ia memulai.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "jadi selama aku curhat padamu, kau tidak percaya kata-kataku, begitu?" ia memajukan bibirnya sok cute.

"Yah, susah dipercaya saja. Karena Sungmin adalah orang yang tahan banting."

"Dia tidak kubanting."

Donghae memutar matanya malas, "kau mau kuberi trik sederhana?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mencuri pandang pada Sungmin yang sedang tertawa bersama member lainnya.

"Kulihat dia tak menolak jika hanya ciuman," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Saat kau cium dia, gunakan tanganmu untuk membelai tengkuknya. Disaat itu kau akan mendengar desahannya. Lalu-"

"Tentu saja aku melakukan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menolak juga."

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti, "tentu saja bukan ciuman biasa. Yah, sebenarnya aku mau bilang lakukan saja seperti biasa. Tapi kau bisa menggunakan sedikit 'bantuan' yang akan berefek pada kalian berdua."

Mata Kyuhyun menunjukkan ketertarikan, "apa itu?"

"Nanti. Sabarlah, tas-ku ada di mobil. Dengan 'pembantu' itu dia akan mau melakukannya dimanapun."

"Ya! Kenapa kau memberitahukan rahasia kita?" tiba-tiba Hankyung nongol diantara mereka.

"Wae? Kyu 'kan butuh 'bantuan' itu. Err, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa memesannya lagi, hyung?" kata Donghae.

Hankyung mengangguk, "tentu saja. Persediaanku juga sudah hampir habis. Akhir-akhir ini Chulie moody sekali."

"Jangan sampai kau hamili anak orang, hyung..." timpal Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, itu sudah terjadi, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun melotot, "Oh My Goat!" O.O?

..::'''::..::'''..::'''::..

Kyuhyun menggenggam botol di tangannya sambil senyum-senyum. Tidak tertulis apa-apa sih. Tapi ia tau obat apa itu. Itu adalah... Ssst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!

Kata Donghae; "Kyu, ini adalah obat perangsang termutakhir asli terbuat dari seratus persen bahan alami dari China. Obat ini reaksinya kuat dan lama. Kau cukup menuangkannya sedikit di lidahmu dan segera cium Minnie hyung. Obat ini gak ada rasa dan agak kental tidak seperti air, jadi dia akan menyangka kalau itu salivamu. Dengan begitu dia juga akan menelan obat itu dan mulai tersiksa pelan-pelan. Uuh, sudahlah, aku mau mencari Hyukkie dulu. Bye~"

Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan boxer soft pink dan kaus tanpa lengan tipis berwarna putih. Segera ia meneguk sedikit obat itu, dan menyisakannya sedikit di mulutnya.

"Kyu, apa kau ta-mmh?" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun ini bertanya sesuatu, tetapi bibir lembutnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir kekasihnya, "mm, Kyu... Hmmh..." desahnya disela-sela ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa menit dan Kyuhyun memastikan kalau obat itu tertelan oleh Sungmin, iapun melepaskan ciumannya, "tadi mau bertanya apa, chagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "aku lupa Kyu," jawabnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku ke dapur dulu ya..." Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mencium kening Sungmin, 'kena kau...'

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dimana Heechul dan Hankyung sedang bermesraan. Dan dengan kurangajarnya, ia mengganggu kegiatan kedua makhluk yang susah dimengerti itu, "Hyung! Aku sudah kasi obatnya. Berapa lama sampai dia bereaksi? Aah, aku sudah tidak sabaaar..."

"KYU! Apaan sih? Sudah sana, pulang ke alammu! Mengganggu, tau!" gerutu Heechul, yang kini sedang hamil 3 minggu! Congrat! XD

Hankyung senyum-senyum gaje, "tuh, udah bereaksi. Pergi sonoh!" katanya sambil menunjuk bagian pribadi Kyuhyun, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan agak mesumnya dengan kekasihnya tercinta.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah melihat celananya sudah menggembung. Pantas saja sejak beberapa detik yang lalu ia merasa tidak nyaman. Dan diapun memilih untuk masuk ke kamar-nya dan Sungmin.

~o==o==o==o==o~

"Ahh, Kyu..." desahnya pelan. Ia meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil memijat pelan bagian selatan tubuhnya yang mulai menegang di balik celananya. Entah kenapa badannya terasa panas dan tiba-tiba ia merasa nafsunya naik. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Cklek

"Kau memanggilku, Minnie?"

"Kyuu~ panas..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekati Sungmin, "makanya selimutnya dilepas dong, chagi..." dan Kyuhyunpun menarik selimut itu.

"Kyuu~~" Sungmin berlutut di kasurnya dan menarik Kyuhyun hingga menimpanya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya. Dibaliknya tubuh mereka, hingga Kini Sungminlah yang berada di atas Kyuhyun. Ia mengulum dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun penuh nafsu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas lumatan Sungmin. Digerakkannya pinggulnya hingga kejantanan mereka yang sudah menegang bersentuhan.

"Mmmh..." desah Sungmin disela ciumannya. Kini terdengar suara kecipak khas saat Kyuhyun semakin semangat membuat uke paling cute sejagad raya miliknya terangsang hebat.

"Mmm, cpk... Cp- ahhmm..."

"Minnie-ah... Cpk,"

"ky-uhm.. Uumh, cpk, cpk..."

"Kyu-ah..." Sungmin menyudahi ciuman mereka saat kebutuhan akan oksigen menghadangnya. "Kyu~ Kyu~" Sungmin mulai merengek dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang evil magnae.

"Waeyo, my Minnie?" ia mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin yang baru dicat hitam setelah menggulingkan badannya hingga mereka berdua kini berbaring di kasur kecil Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di pelukan Kyuhyun, "hanya... Takut," jawabnya lirih.

Magnae mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mengecupnya sekilas, "tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, chagi..."

"Tapi kau menyakitiku, Kyunnie~" rengeknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "aku tidak akan menyakitimu Minnie... Mau ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah chagi... Aku janji, aku akan pelan-pelan."

Tidak lama terdiam, akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk ragu membuat si magnae tersenyum antara bahagia dan evil (?).

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini ia berada di atas, menindih badan mungil namun berotot milik Sungmin. Ia kembali memulai ciuman panasnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan bibir bawahnya dijilat, kode untuk membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Dan pertarungan lidahpun terjadi. Kedua lidah saling mengait menentukan siapa yang dominan. Pada akhirnya lidah lincah Kyuhyun yang menang.

Lidah Kyuhyun kini memasuki rongga mulut basah dan hangat Sungmin. Ia menjelajahi semuanya. Mengabsen barisan gigi putih Sungmin, menggelitik langit-langit dan daerah di bawah lidah.

"Mmmh~" suara desahan Sungmin dan dorongan pada dadanya membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat kini Sungmin menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tidak mau menganggur, kini bibir lembut Kyuhyun mulai menciumi dagu, lalu turun ke leher. Dijilatinya satu titik yang membuat Sungmin mendesah. Digigitnya, lalu dijilatnya. Iapun menghisap di titik yang sama, membuat tanda kepemilikan yang terlihat jelas di kulit pucat kekasihnya. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali di leher itu. Ciumannya kembali turun.

"Minnie, bajumu mengganggu," Kyuhyunpun membuka kaos putih yang dipakai Sungmin. Inginnya sih langsung dirobek saja. Tapi... Ia tidak mau Sungmin menolaknya lagi.

Dipandanginya tubuh putih mulus Sungmin. Lalu iapun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya dan langsung menjilati titik sensitif di dada Sungmin.

"Kyu, Kyu~ ahh..."

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, ia semakin semangat menjilatinya. Bahkan kini ia menggigit lembut nipple yang berwarna coklat muda itu, kemudian menghisapnya. Sedangkan nipple sebelahnya lagi, jari-jari nakal Kyuhyun yang menangani. Dimainkannya, dicubit pelan dan dipilinnya.

"Aaaaah, Kyuuu~ ooh," Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Kini ia dapat merasakan betapa keras nipplenya yang mungil itu setelah dimainkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun mengganti targetnya. Ia turun lagi menciumi perut Sungmin dengan sixpack yang terlihat sangat samar, kemudian menjilatnya.

"Aah, geli Kyu, hihi,"

Mendengar suara tawa itu Kyuhyunpun mau tak mau tersenyum. Tangannya menahan kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin karena kekasihnya ini menggeliat hebat, menyulitkan pergerakannya.

"Aaah~ Kyu, hentikan!" seru Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas selangkangannya yang tertutup boxer dengan keras. Sementara, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat ia merasakan kejantanan kekasihnya sudah menegang dan keras.

Kini diangkatnya wajah tampannya dan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terbaring pasrah, "boxermu ini mengganggu. Benar, 'kan?" dan Kyuhyunpun dengar gerakan perlahan menurunkan sedikit boxer yang dikenakan kekasihnya, membuat Sungmin makin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Cepatlah Kyuu~" ia berkata dengan wajah yang memerah. "Jangan menggodaku seperti itu! Aah!"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik boxer Sungmin dengan cepat. Seketika itu juga ia langsung menjilati ujung kejantanan Sungmin yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Uuuh, Kyuu~ enak... Ung, masukkan!" ia menaikkan pinggulnya. Kyuhyunpun dengan gerakan perlahan memasukkan Sungmin junior ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. "Aaa," desahan tak berhenti keluar dari bibir sexy Sungmin ketika sang kekasih mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan kejantanannya masih berada dalam rongga hangat itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan boxer Sungmin yang tadinya tersangkut di lutut, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kini Sungmin tidak memakai sehai benangpun di tubuhnya. Naked.

"Kyuu~ kau curaaang~" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik sehelai kain yang dipakai Kyuhyun sebagai atasannya.

Kyuhyun segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya, meninggalkan boxer biru muda yang bertuliskan 'I Lope Ur Mom' berwarna pink menyala di belakangnya. Itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan Yesung untuknya. Haha, babo. =='

Kyuhyunpun kembali pada pekerjaannya semula. Ia mengulum kesejatian Sungmin tanpa ampun. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, jari tangan kanannya yang nakal memainkan kedua bola Sungmin.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kyuu~ cepeet, aku ma-" desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau Sungmin akan sampai pada puncaknya, menghentikan kegiatannya secara bersamaan, "tidak secepat itu, chagiya..." desisnya (sok) sexy.

"A-aah! Kyuuuu~" erangnya protes.

"Kau harus memanjaku dulu!" titah sang pengendali ranjang (?).

Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut perlahan bangun dan memosisikan dirinya duduk bersila dihadapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan tetapi pasti, pandangan mata yang Sungmin tujukan pada sepasang mata kekasihnya yang hangat itu turun dan berhenti pada boxer biru muda Kyuhyun yang menggembung, seakan isinya memberontak ingin keluar.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan perlahan tangannya terjulur pada bahu Kyuhyun, dan memosisikannya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan menggoda tangannya berpindah ke bawah, membelai sesuatu yang sudah agak keras itu.

"Aa, Minnie~" Kyuhyun mendesah dengan suara beratnya, "remas dia..!" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurut. Diremasnya kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, pelan, dan penuh kasih sayang. Iapun memosisikan dirinya menelungkup di depan Kyuhyun dan mulai menciumi kesejatian kekasihnya yang masih ditutupi sehelai kain itu.

"Haah..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah sambil merinding. Rasanya badannya dialiri listrik kenikmatan yang lembut.

Jemari lentik nan nakal Sungmin bekerja. Mereka menurunkan karet boxer yang tadinya tersangkut di pinggul ramping pemuda tinggi itu hingga sang jantan melesak keluar.

"Ah..." kaget Sungmin, "besar sekali, Kyu..." lirihnya. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan sedikit takut.

"Jilat Min! Hisap sampai milikku tegang sempurna!" perintahnya.

Sungmin mengecup ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah kecoklatan, sesekali dijilatnya. Perlahan bibirnya naik dan naik hingga ke pangkalnya, masih dengan kegiatan mengecup dan sedikit menjilatnya, menggoda si magnae.

"Aah, enak sekali chagii... Uuh, hisap Min, masukkan ke mulutmu!"

Bibir seksi Sungmin membuka, dan kejantanan yang betul-betul jantan itu perlahan masuk ke dalam rongga hangat dan basah miliknya, "mm,"

Selama beberapa menit, ruangan itu hanya terisi dengan desahan halus sang magnae. Dan kadang terdengar erangannya yang kuat saat Sungmin menggodanya dengan memainkan kedua bolanya dan jilatan juga hisapan nakal Sungmin pada daerah tersensitif di tubuhnya itu.

"Cukup chagi, kita ganti posisi." Kyuhyun mengatur posisi mereka menjadi 69 dengan ia sendiri di atas. Lalu ia mulai mengerjai kejantanan Sungmin.

"Mmmh! Hmm," terdengar suara erangan tertahan Sungmin.

"mmmh,"

"Kyu! Sakiit..!" Sungmin melepaskan kejantanan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya dan menjerit. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyeruak memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui lubang kenikmatannya yang sempit.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya, "tahan sebentar chagi... Tidak akan lama... Aakh!"

Sungmin tersenyum sedikit. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam diri Kyuhyun, 'rasakan!', "tahan sebentar chagi, tak akan lama..." katanya lalu kembali mengemut kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tak muat masuk ke mulutnya sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendesis, ia memasukkan jarinya yang kedua.

"Kyuuu! Sakit..." jerit Sungmin.

"Ssh, chagi tahan ya... Dan jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya.

"Kyu! Kyu! Pelan-pelaan..." rengek Sungmin. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dari Kyuhyun sambil meremas pelan paha Kyuhyun dan mulai kembali mengemut kejantanan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting sambil tetap memaju-mundurkannya dan mengulum kesejatian Sungmin, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan sang kekasih. Ah, kini ia tau, hal ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia sendiri meringis-ringis walau hanya satu jari langsing masuk ke lubangnya.

Satu lagi.

"Mmm!" erang Sungmin tertahan.

Kyuhyun memutar ketiga jarinya yang berada di dalam Sungmin, berusaha melonggarkan sedikit lubang kecil yang akan dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih menantang nanti.

Sungmin melepas kulumannya, "Kyu, jangan diputar... Aduduh, sakit... Awhh..." setitik air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya. Jarinya dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mm," Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Kini jarinya menusuk makin ke dalam, mencari titik kenikmatan kekasih yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aahn... Ah! Kyuu!" Sungmin tersentak merasa seakan ada aliran listrik dari dalam tubuhnya menyebar ke seluruh badannya saat Kyuhyun menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia tusuk lagi titik itu, menyenggolnya, menggodanya. Seringaiannya semakin lebar kala Sungmin tak dapat menghentikan atau menahan sedikit saja desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sexy.

Kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mendapat desahan kecewa dari Minnie-nya, "sabar honey..." ia terkekeh.

Sungmin mengambil posisi setengah duduk dengan bersandarkan tumpukan bantal ketika Kyuhyun mengubah posisi mereka.

Mereka memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Kyuhyun bersiap di depan Sungmin dengan kedua kaki namja imut itu berada di bahunya dan Sungmin menyandar di bantal empuk dengan kedua tangannya bersiap meremas seprai kalau saja ia nanti harus menahan sakit.

"Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Raut wajahnya serius.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mencium sayang bibir kekasihnya, "kalau sakit teriak saja. Jangan ditahan, oke?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat kekasih mudanya sudah mulai berkonsentrasi di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Pelan-pelan ya..." suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan. Tubuhnya panas dan nafsunya sudah membumbung tinggi entah karena apa. Dia juga belum sampai pada puncaknya walaupun tadi ia sudah dimanja sedemikian rupa oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja ia takut sakit. Sungguh, sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan bantuan tangannya, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan Sungmin. Iapun perlahan memajukan pinggulnya sambil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kesakitan.

"Uuh..." erang Sungmin, "Kyuu~"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menciumi wajah Sungmin agar kekasihnya itu lebih rileks, dengan tetap memajukan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Aakh, sakit!" butiran-butiran beningpun tak henti keluar dari sepasang mata rubah itu. Erangan dan isakannya tidak henti mengisi ruang kecil itu.

"KYUU!" Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya di bantal ketika Kyuhyun mendorong pinggulnya kuat dan langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Sejenak rasa sakit yang dirasanya terhapus oleh kenikmatan tiada tara itu.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan kejantanannya. Ia masih merasa otot ketat Sungmin belum beradaptasi sepenuhnya, "Minnie... Sempit sekali..." desahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, "Kyunnie, bergeraklah. Perlahan!" ujarnya sambil menggeliat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir pink kekasihnya sambil memundurkan sedikit pinggulnya dan menghentakkannya kembali dengan cepat.

Tangan putih itu mencengkram seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Lalu pemuda tinggi itu mengambil alih jemari halus itu, menggenggamnya dengan penuh kasih. Merasakan kuatnya cengkraman kekasihnya saat menahan sakit dan nikmat sekaligus.

"Aah! Aah... Kyu, harder! Uumh.. A-aah!"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Kini tangan kirinya memanja sisi tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit terlupakan. Dikocoknya tidak teratur. Ia sangat suka mendengar kekasihnya yang kini berteriak nikmat tanpa ada nada kesakitan di dalamnya.

"Kyu~ aku mau... Ah! Keluar... Kyuu~"

Kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menutup lubang kecil di ujung benda panjang berwarna kemerahan itu, "tahan sebentar, chagi... Aku masih belum... Aaaah! Kau sempit sekali." ia masih tetap mengocoknya dengan tempo berubah-ubah.

"Kyuu! Lepas! Akh! Sakiiit!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Panik. Rasanya perih.

"Sebentar honey... Sebentar lagi... Aah!"

"Kyunie! Ah, AAAKH!"

"Aah, Minnie!"

Keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Sungmin menumpahkan cairannya di perut dan tangan Kyuhyun, juga perut dan dadanya sendiri begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan jarinya yang digunakan untuk menghambat jalan keluarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua cairannya jauh di dalam Sungmin.

"Saranghae, my Minnie..." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin memamerkan senyum manis nya, "nado saranghae, Kyunnie..." iapun mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"Aa, Kyu?"

"Hehehe..." Kyuhyun hanya menyengir sambil terkekeh evil.

"No more, Kyu! Kyuu, aku tidak mauu..." ia berteriak histeris. Ia bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Kejantanan Kyuhyun membesar lagi di dalam lubangnya.

"Ayolah Minnie, kau 'kan juga mau..." Kyuhyun memainkan 'Sungmin kecil' yang mulai berdiri lagi.

"NOO! Hyaaa! Kyu-aaaah!"

Suara desahan kembali terdengar. Kini tidak hanya di dalam kamar itu, tapi seluruh isi dorm bisa mendengarnya.

~o==o==o==o==o~

"Hyukkie, mereka sudah mulai ronde kedua! Masa kau tidak mau sih... Ayolaah..." ujar Donghae yang menguping acara KyuMin dari awal.

Eunhyuk yang duduk membaca majalah fashion sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang dipasangnya hanya menggeleng. Tunggu! Sepertinya ia tidak memasang musik. Haha...

"Chullie honey... Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" kali ini Hankyung yang juga mengawasi keberhasilan adik bungsunya dari tadi bicara pada kekasihnya yang asik membaca majalah kehamilan sambil mengelu perutnya yang masih datar.

"No! Hannie, aku gak mau. Lagian tadi 'kan udah."

Hankyung berjalan dengan gaya pasrah ke kamarnya.

"Jangan pakai obat itu, Hannie! Aku tidak mau obat itu berefek samping pada bayi kita." seru sang Cinderella itu lagi.

Kini Hankyung benar-benar lesu dibuatnya. Yah, tapi mau gimana lagi. Eh, tunggu, "tapi Chullie, obat itu dari China! Terbuat dari 100 persen bahan alami yang tidak mempunyai efek samping apa-apa. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ayolah..." Hankyung memohong. Celananya sudah sempit dari tadi.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Atau kau mau tidak mendapat jatah 3 tahun penuh? Ayolah, kau harus sabar menunggu. Tidak sampai 9 bulan lagi kok..."

Dan Hankyung terduduk lesu dan cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi, membereskan urusannya.

Kita kembali melihat HaeHyuk couple. Donghae sudah mulai menggrepe badan kurus Eunhyuk. "Yaa! Jangan macam-macam! Aku tidak mau. Lagi tidak mood!" ujarnya bohong.

"Kau bohong Hyukkie, ini apa?" Donghae menyentuh sesuatu yang menggembung di selangkangan Eunhyuk.

"Aaah! Kau itu banyak sekali basa-basinya. Langsung saja kenapa sih?" Eunhyuk langsung menarik Donghae yang langsung menyeringai setan ke arah kamera (?) sebelum pintu kamar mereka terbanting kuat.

Sementara itu...

"Kangin-ah! Pelan-pelan, sakit tau! Ahh!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Teukie chagi... Tahan ya..."

"AAH! Babo! It's hurt, ya know?" ujarnya dengan English sebisanya.

"Mian..."

Eeteuk tersenyum, "jangan dipikirkan. Lanjut sajalah, kau 'kan memang seperti itu. Sejak kapan kau bisa lembut. Benar 'kan? AAAAKKH!"

Heechul hanya senyum-senyum saja mendengar dongsaeungdeul dan hyung-nya membuat suara seperti itu. Aah, sejak kapan dia bisa kebal seperti ini? Hha, Baby, thank you... :D

Tunggu! Sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang yang menderita sendiri. Dimana Ryeowook? Ahh, itu dia...

"Yesung-hyuung, cepat pulaang!" ia merengek dengan telepon genggam lengket di telinganya, "aku sudah tak tahan... Uuh..."

Terdengar jawaban dari ponselnya, "Ia Wookie, sabar... Aku sudah di perjalanan kok. Sudah, ya, aku mau ngebut nih, bye~"

Ryeowook menghela napas lega. Setidaknya sebentar lagi dia tidak akan jadi satu-satunya orang malang di dorm ini.

"Hannie, mau aku bantu? Tapi oral saja ya?" Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya dan langsung dibukakan oleh si China tampan itu. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak bermain sendiri.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil mewah kepunyaan Yesung...

"Aah, Yesung kecil sabarlaah!" ia mengelus pelan selangkangannya. Suara kekasihnya tadi benar-benar menggairahkan.

Kita lihat lagi keadaan KyuMin.

"Kyuu! Aah! Tidak ada ronde ketiga! KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir sambil tetap melancarkan serangannya, 'salah sendiri kau membuatku menunggu 4 bulan, chagi... Sekarang aku akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan!' pikirnya.

Poor Sungmin.

**~End~**

Annyeong, Rhi imnida... :D

Hyaa, fic pertama Rhi di Screenplays. XD Panjang juga ya? O.o Rhi sebenernya udah lama gabung di FFn, tapi baru tau ada fandom ini... Hahaha XD Rhi sebelum ini cuma gabung di fandom Naruto dengan akun Rhi yang lain.

Oh iya, disini jarak umur mereka masih sama, tapi mereka lebih muda. Anggap aja Kyuhyun masih 17 tahun, kelas 11 dan Kibum juga Ryeowook kelas 12. Betapa mesumnya Kyuhyun... Tapi disini Ryeowook belum nyelesaiin job-nya, jadi di gak sekolah. Trus, Rhi suka kalo Sungmin nyebut-nyebut "Kyu~ Kyu~" karena kesannya manja gitu. Makanya banyak dialognya pake "Kyu~" XD Ah, Rhi mau manggil "Kyu" aja deh ke cowo Rhi. Hahai... XD

Oh ya, mian kalo banyak adegan gak pentingnya... Tapi sayang kalo dihapus, Rhi suka adegan2 gak penting itu... Rhi harap semuanya juga suka XD Yasudahlah, daripada banyak bacot, Rhi cuma minta apa yang juga diinginkan semua author.. Review~ flame juga boleh, asal bermutu ya!

Review/Flame please~

**Rhi ^^v**


End file.
